I'm where I belong
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: Set about a year after season 1. Ward helps the team save a kidnapped Skye and instead of trying for a second chance with the team he decides to go back to prison. Two-shot maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm where I belong._

"Transport will be here in 10 minutes for you, Ward." Coulson told his ex-specialist. Ward nodded as he continued to stare at the table in front of him. Coulson sighed leaving 'The Box'.

For the past month, Ward had been helping the team rescue Skye. They needed him do things they couldn't since the US government were keeping a close eye on they. Coulson knew Ward would do anything to make sure was returned to them safely. What did surprise him was when he told Ward he would give him a second chance with the team, Ward told him he wanted to return to prison. Coulson talked to the team about Ward's decision and they all seemed pleased to know Ward would be going back to prison.

"They're here for you now, Ward." Coulson said as he re-entered 'The Box'. "Do you want to want to Skye or the rest of the team before you go?" Ward shock his head walking over to the guards.

Holding out his arms for the guards to cuff him and then lead down to the secure transport van. Coulson followed quietly behind them. He hoped Ward would change his mind but as the vans door slammed his hope was lost. Coulson then headed into the Lab where the team were waiting for Skye to wake up.

When they had rescued Skye she had been floating in and out of conscientiousness. Jemma had checked Skye over noting that the hacker was dehydrated and malnourished. Jemma hocked Skye up to an IV and a bandaged up her sprained wrist, apart for that Skye had no inures except from a couple of bruises.

Walking into the Lab he looked around his team before he spoke, "No one tells her Ward was involved, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." FitzSimmons and Trip said in unison whilst May nodded.

***A.O.S***

Skye slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light. Fully opening her eyes she took a moment to realise she was in the Lab in the bus. She could hear whispers coming from Jemma and Fitz. Turning her head she watched them bicker. She had missed them and the rest of the team. She ever let herself believe that they wouldn't find her and that's what had kept her going.

"How are you feeling?" Jemma voice broke through Skye's thoughts.

"Tired and sore but apart from that I'm fine." Skye answered Jemma's question.

"Well you were lucky. You're dehydrated, malnourished and you have a sprained wrist." Jemma informed Skye. Jemma then hugged Skye, "I'm glad you're back with us."

"Same, it's good to see you awake." Fitz took his turn to hug Skye. "I'll to tell Coulson, May and Trip you're a wake." Fitz then left the lab.

"So how long to I have to stay down here?" Skye asked Simmons.

"Once the IV is finished, I'll check you over again. If everything is heading in the right direction I'll get Trip to take you up to your bunk."

"Thank God, I thought you were going to tell me that I was going to spending like a week down here." Skye laughed which caused Jemma to giggle.

***A.O.S***

It had been a few weeks since Skye had been rescued and she could tell that the team were keeping something to her. She first noticed it when FitzSimmons would stop their heated whispering every time walked into the lab. First she had thought they were talking about what they were working but it made no sense why they would stop talking. She had also noticed Coulson had been spending a lot of time away from everyone and there had been a lot loud conversations. She had questioned Coulson about everyone's behaviour. He told her that her kidnapping had taken its toll on them all but Skye was buying that answer.

"Jemma, we need to talk." Skye said trapping Jemma in the kitchen. Skye was going to get the answers she wanted and Jemma would be give her them.

"What about?" Jemma asked trying to keep calm. Coulson had warned them Skye was looking for answers on their mysterious behaviour.

"You know exactly know what this is about." Skye moved closer to Jemma, trapping her in the corner of the kitchen.

"Skye, I really don't." Simmons was trying to play it cool but wasn't succeeding.

"Really then let me make it clear for you. Why are you and everyone else acting strange?" Skye was starting to loss her patients with her friend.

"We're not."

"Yes you are! Now tell me why!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Coulson told us we weren't to tell you because telling you would make matter worse." Simmons explained.

"Jemma, I don't care. I feel like you are all walking on egg shells around me. Jemma please tell me." Skye pleaded with the scientist.

"Coulson had Ward help us rescue you." Jemma finally told the hacker.

"What?" Skye couldn't get her head around what Jemma told her.

"Coulson need someone to do all the illegal things for us like break into buildings and gain intel from bad people since they government has been watching us carefully. Coulson knew Ward would help and hoped that maybe he could give Ward a second chance but he chose to go back to prison. When Ward has here we all- except Coulson- kept our distance from him and Ward spent all of his in 'The Box' when he was on board." Jemma told Skye.

"He chose to go back to prison?"

"Yes, when I told Coulson that you would be fine once you where rehydrated that's Coulson asked him if he wanted to stay on the team. We were all shocked so when Ward looked around all of us to see our reaction. We had already made the decision for him. He told Coulson he wanted to go back to prison then sat in 'The Box' until transport came for him. Coulson is mad at us for not seeing that giving Ward a second chance would be a good thing for him. I agree."

"What?" Skye said shocked. Skye knew how Jemma felt about Ward.

"You didn't see him Skye. He's so thin, you could see his rib cage through his shirt. He barely eats, talks only when necessary and he looks like he hasn't slept for months." Tear glistened in Jemma's and Skye's eyes as Jemma spoke about how unhealthy Ward is.

***A.O.S***

"I want to see Ward." Skye said bursting into Coulson's office.

"What?" Coulson asked not sure if he had heard Skye right.

"Jemma told me everything so I want to see Ward." Coulson sighed but he wasn't surprised Skye had managed to get answers to her questions.

"You can't." Coulson told her.

"Why?" It was a simple request it wasn't like she was asking him to have Ward brought to her.

"Maximum security prisoners don't have visitation rights." Coulson explain to her.

"What do you mean?" Skye said.

"Ward gets one hour a day out of his cell and that's to be spent in the yard. I'm sorry Skye but you can't see him." Coulson hated being the bearer of bad news.

"I need to see him, AC. I said some really horrible things to him the last time I saw him and he still came to help. Please AC there has to be a way I can see him even if it's just for a minute so I can say 'Thank You'." Skye pleaded whipping away the tears from her eyes.

"I'll ask but I'm not making any promises." Coulson told her.

***A.O.S***

Ward sat on his bed reading the last Harry Potter book. For the prison guards Ward was their dream inmate. He didn't cause them any hassle at all so they would give him book to read and they had given him some paper and a pen. When they lead in to the yard for is daily exercise the guards would try to engage in conversation which only seemed to work if the guard had read the book Ward had or was reading.

"You've got a visitor, Ward." The guard informed Ward when he entered Wards small cell.

"I didn't realise it was April fools." Ward said.

"It's not, its November 19th." The guard told Ward.

"But I don't get visitation right." Ward was confused.

"I know but whoever this visitor is, isn't talking no for any answer." Ward looked up at the guard questionably but he did put his book down and followed the guard out of the cell.

As they walked down the hall way they spoke about the Harry Potter books. The guard said that he preferred the movies where Ward preferred the books since the movies just weren't for him. Ward had asked if the guard know who his visitor was but the guard told him no that he was sent to collect him.

Entering the room Ward was going to be seeing visitor in it reminded him of an interrogation room with the plain dark walls and the sliver metal table that had a chair on either side of the table. Sitting down Ward patently waited for his visitor. He looked up when he heard the door in front of him open. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw who his visitor really was.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not sure if everywhere in the world does April fools so for anyone who doesn't know what it is, it's on 1st of April and people play prank on other all day. **

**Who do you think is visiting Ward? Please review.**

**:D**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ward felt like it was going to burst out his chest. He could believe his eye. He didn't want to. He knew exactly why she a come to see him. He heart then began to sink all this visit was going to do was destroy her and hut him. Ward hung his head in shame, _why do I always have to hurt her? _He thought.

"Hi." Skye said as she took the seat in the chair across from him. Ward offered her a weak smile.

Skye sat there trying to steady her breathing but the condition Ward was in shocked her even though Jemma had already warmed her. He was ridiculously thin, his sink a dingy grey and massive bags under his eye.

"I came to say thank you saving me." Skye told him.

"It was nothing." Ward replied unable to keep eye contact with her.

"If was nothing then why help." Skye asked.

"You know why." He told her.

"Then why not stay with the team, why chose to come back here?" Skye knew he cared about her and believed he cared about her so it didn't make sense to her why he would chose to go back to prison than stay with her.

"This is where I belong." Ward told her truthfully.

"I always thought you would have jumped at the change to get a second change." Skye said.

Ward sighed, "I've already had my second chance." He whispered.

"When?" Skye was confused.

"When Garrett took me out of prison, when I jumped out of the bus to save Simmons and when I told you about my feelings. You chose casue they all could have been second chance for me but I blow every single one of them. If I have never gone with Garrett then I probably would have been released or just about to be released from prison. In here I can't hurt anyone anymore." For the first time Ward spoke directly to her instead of the ground.

"No you never had a chance with Garrett but sure should you have told us about his plan and Hydra, yes but you can't change the past, Ward. You keep going the way you're going you're going to be in a box in the ground." Skye fought the tears.

"Maybe that's what's best." Ward whispered.

"No!" Skye shouted slamming her fist down on the table. "All you have to do is say you want to be back on the team and you'd be out of here in a couple of hours. We can help you, Ward. You don't have to live like this." Skye couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"No one can help me, Brayden is dead, Payton is confined to a wheel chair and you along with the team almost died. All because me. No one is safe around me, everyone either gets hurt or killed. You should just leave and forget that you even meant me." Ward could feel his tears slowly roll down his checks.

"So that's it. You just want me to leave and forgot all about you." Skye said.

"Yes!" Ward cried, "You are strong, smart and so beautiful. I have no doubt you'll be able to find someone who will make you happy, care for you and make you nothing ever bad happens to you." Ward knew what he was saying was hurting her but he needed to push her away.

"That person is you, Ward. You make me happy, you take care of me, you make sure nothing bad ever happens to me and if something does then you're the one that saves me. I don't want anyone else because I want you. I love you Ward and I know you love me." Skye stood up and made her way around the table to him. Cupping his face in her hands, she reached up and kissed him.

Ward wanted to fight her off but he could. Her kiss was so sweet and full of love he found himself kissing her back. Breaking the kiss for air, Ward stood up and pulled her in close. Skye wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she buried her head into his chest crying. Ward moved his hand to cup her face. His thumbs whipped away the tear as he stared straight into her eyes. His heart was ripping into tiny pieces with the hurt he saw in her eyes.

"I love you Skye and you the first person I have truly ever loved but this is where I belong. For the first time in a long time I'm the one making decision on what I do and I'm staying here. Ever if I were to go back with you, my loyalty and trust will always be questioned that things will never be the same. You can say that you will always trust me but there be a time when you find yourself questioning that trust and we'll be back to square one. Me staying here might hurt for a while but that hurt will ease and in time I'll just be a distant memory. I've learnt to except that my cell is where I'm going to be spending the rest of my life. I love you and I'm sorry that it has to be this way." Ward kissed her one last then pulled out of her hold.

Walking over to the door he had entered through he knocked a couple of times for the guard to come back in and collect him. Before he left the room he took on last look at the love of his life and mouthed 'I love you' as he was assorted out.

When the door closed behind Ward, Skye collapsed down on the floor and curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. A pair of arm pulled her in a hug. She knew it was Coulson from his colon and guest the he was the whole thing from the cctv in the room. She loved him as much and had missed him even before she had been kidnapped. She wished that he had chosen to come with her even if he decided that SHIELD wasn't for him anymore maybe he could have taught self-defence to civilians she really could care. If he was on the outside then they had a chance to be together, to be a family to spend the rest of theirs life's together.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you though of this chapter also I'm not sure if I should continue so please tell me if u would like me to continue. **

**:D**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skye was making her way to Coulson's office, a couple of minutes ago he had called her over the intercom telling her he needed to speak with her in private. Coulson had left his office door open for Skye. Entering the office Skye closed the door behind her then made her way over to his desk, sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"I got a call from the prison warden…." Coulson started to explain to Skye.

"Is Ward ok?" Skye feared Coulson was about to give her some bad news.

"The guards found him unconscious in his bed. Over the past week Ward had been showing flu like symptoms so they've taken him to nearest hospital. That's all I know for the now, Skye." Coulson hated he had to be the bearer of bad news, especially when it came to Skye.

"I want to go to the hospital." Skye hold him. She actually didn't care if Coulson told her she couldn't because she was going to see Ward.

"I thought you might so pack a bag and anything else you want to take and meet me at Lola in ten minutes." Coulson never doubted for a moment that Skye wouldn't want to be at Ward's bed side.

"Thank you AC." Skye quickly made her way out of his office and headed down to her room. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and cry but the need to see Ward kept her from doing that.

***A.O.S***

On the drive to the hospital Skye was quite, lost in her own thoughts. Coulson tried to think of way to start a conversation with the hacker but he thought it might be best to let he be left alone with her thoughts.

"Do you think he's going to make it through this?" Skye asked breaking the silence.

"Ward is a fighter so I have no doubt that he'll make it through this." Coulson replied hopping to keep Skye spirits up.

"And your real answer." Skye saw straight though Coulson's answer.

Coulson sighed, "We don't know what condition he is in. You need to stay positive, Skye, and I know it's had but he's going to need you and you bubbly personality." Coulson had finally got Skye to smile slightly because she thought back to all of the times Simmons had difficulty to patching Ward after he had gotten injured in a mission.

"I want him home, AC and this time I don't care what he says he's not going back to prison." Skye forcefully wiped away her tears.

"He needs to learn how to make his own decisions regardless to what the outcome might be. You need to respect his decisions, Skye." Coulson told her.

"I know but leaving him in prison means he's never going to get better for him. If he makes it through this I don't want the time you get a call from the prison to be about his death because that'll kill me." Skye explained.

"Then tell him that." Coulson said, "Talk to him, help him make a decision but it has to be his choice in the end, Skye."

"I know." Skye replied sadly.

***A.O.S***

Arriving at the hospital Coulson and Skye made their way to the reception desk. Since Ward was an inmate neither of them know if they would be told where he was.

"Hello." Coulson said politely to the young women who sat behind the desk, "Could you tell me what room Grand Ward is in?"

"I'll just check for you, sir." The young women replied, typing Ward's name in to the computer. The computer instructed the women that only certain people were allowed the location of the patient and they had to have ID's on them. "Do you have any ID of you at all?" She asked both Coulson and Skye.

Both of them handed her their SHIELD badges. The young women check the names to see if they matched the names on a pre-approved list. "He's in the ICU in room 309." She gave them back their badges then gave direction on the best way to get to Ward's room.

Skye heart began to quicken the closer they got to the ICU. She tied not to get herself too worked up since they didn't know what condition he was in but hearing he was in the ICU only made Skye think the worst. Coulson gave her shoulder a reassurance squeeze but that didn't help much. When they reached the ICU, Skye noticed two guards standing out, which she guessed, Wards room. She recognised one of them from the time she visited Ward.

"Agent Coulson." One guard greeted Coulson.

"Winston." Coulson greeted back and shock his hand.

"How is he?" Skye blurted out.

"No good but we asked the doctor if he would come back to speak with you once you arrived." The other guard, Jones, informed Skye.

"Can I sit with him?" Skye really didn't want to have an emotional breakdown out in the hall.

"Certainly." Jones held the door open for her.

The tears escaped the second she laid her eyes on him. He looked thinner and he was as white as the hospital gown that he was wearing. Worst of all was the ventilator that was helping him breath. Skye slowly made her way over to the bed and pulled the chair closer to the bed. Sitting down she took his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers. Skye sat staring up him she as mindlessly run her thumb up and down the top of his thumb.

"Skye" Coulson stood beside her with a hand on her shoulder. "The Doctor is here to talk to us."

Looking behind Coulson she saw the doctor. He looked to be about the same age as Fitz and he had a sympathetic smile on his face. Skye was a bit wary about his how young he looked since she would have preferred someone with more experience working on the love of her life.

"I know I look young but I promise I am doing everything for him." Dr Hart said noticing the look on Skye face, it was one he got from a lot a family members of his patients.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Skye apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Dr Hart gave her a soft smile. "When Grant was brought in he was unconscious and was having trouble breathing. The guards had informed us that he's had a bad cough and high fever for the past week. We ran various tests which showed Grant has a server case of Pneumonia. Don't be alarmed with the ventilator as he's on it to give his lungs a rest and he's on a course of strong antibiotics. His fever has also caused him to be dehydrated which why he was unconscious so the IV drip is re-hydrating him. What I'm also concerned about is his weight so we're feeding him though a feeding tube that we will also continue with once he's awake. Do you have any questions?"

"When will he wake up?" Skye asked.

"I think he'll possibly wake either late this evening or sometime tomorrow morning. When he does wake up you'll need to keep him calm because he'll what to take the breathing tube out when keeping it in will help him recover quicker." Dr Hart informed them.

"Thank you doctor." Coulson said.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on him." The doctor then took his leave.

"I'll be just outside the door just shout if you need me." Coulson told her.

"AC," Skye turned to face him, "Thank you for bring me here."

"No problem." Coulson smiled at her then left the room.

Skye got comfortable in the chair. Holding his hand she watched his chest rise and fall. Gradually as time passed her eyes became heavy and she found it hard to keep them open. Skye peaceful sleep was disturbed when she felt her hand being crushed by other. Opening her eyes she found a scared and confused Ward. Skye quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed so she would be in his line of vision.

"Ward came down." She said taking both of his hands in hers so he couldn't ripe out the breathing tube. Ward concentrated on Skye and his breathing began to slow down. "That's it nice deep breaths." Ward slowly calmed.

He looked around the room to work out where he was since the last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his cell. "You're in hospital." Skye told him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. "You have Pneumonia and you need to keep the tube in. If I let go of your hands are you going to try and pull it out?" Ward shook his head. Skye loosened her grip on his hand so now they comfortably held hands.

Ward reached his hand up to wipe away the lone that ran down Skye's cheek. Closing her eyes, Skye lent into his touch with a smile on her face. Opening her eyes Skye stared into his, she leant forward kissing the corner of his mouth. During the kiss she felt Ward try to kiss her back but the tube caused him great difficulty in doing so.

"Please come home. I miss you so much. I love you, Grant, please come home." Skye begged, tears forming in her eyes again.

Over the past couple of days Ward had been thinking a lot about Skye mainly because he thought he was going to die of the 'flu' and started regretting his decision since he had missed her as well and wanted nothing more than to be with her.

Ward nodded his head before he wrote the words, with his finger, 'I love you' in her palm. Skye flung her arms around him causing him to be in a slight discomfort for a couple of seconds but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact she was back in his arm and he was going to everything to be the man she deserved.

* * *

**There's going to be one more chapter. Please review.**

**:D**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ward sat on his hospital bed with Skye sitting between his legs. The two of them were waiting for the doctor to come in with Ward's discharge papers. Ward had spent almost three weeks in hospital with Skye constantly by his side. The pair had bonded a lot over Ward stay in hospital. Ward had opened up to Skye a lot about his past which Skye was happy about. And Ward was right once she knew the truth she did understand. Ward had gotten Skye's trust back and they were very much in love with each other.

"Sorry it took me so long." Dr Hart said as he entered Wards room. "Here are you're discharge paper along with your proscription, you'll have to take the 3 antibiotics a day for the next two weeks. I've spoken to Dr Simmons who is going to continue with your care once you are back with your team. We have also talked about a dietary plan for you as we are both concerned about that. However you main focus is going to be on getting your health back up to 100% so it's going to be another couple of weeks before you should think about training again." Ward sighed, he hated just sitting around doing nothing. "I know it probably not what you want to hear but it's very important not to train until you're healthy again."

"I won't train since Simmons can be pretty scary when I comes it her patients heath." Ward told the doctor.

"That's good to hear." The doctor had given Ward some more instructions before Ward was able to leave.

As Skye pushed Ward in a wheelchair toward the elevator. She had noticed that Ward had been pretty quiet since the doctor had discharged him. Even though Coulson was waiting downstairs in the car, Skye wanted to find out what was bothering him before they returned to the bus so Skye stopped pushing Ward and knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked resting her hands on his knees. Ward shrugged his shoulders. "Grant." Skye warned him.

"I'm nervous." Ward admitted looking down at his hands.

"Why?" Skye said lifting his chin up so he would be speaking to her instead of his lap.

"They hate me and now I'm going to be back in their lives and I can't even prove myself as a good agent." Ward explained.

"They don't hate you. Yes it will take time to get back to the way things were but I know you can do it. Maybe not being able to train might be a good thing since you can't go and hide in the cargo bay. But no matter what you will always have me." Skye told him.

"Thank you." He said smiling at her.

Skye lent up to kiss him, "Let's go before Coulson sends a seal team into come get us." Skye smile at him.

"Ready to go home, Ward?" Coulson asked him when the couple arrived at the SUV.

"Very much, Sir." Ward replied full of confidence.

"Glad to hear." Coulson said.

Coulson helped Grant into the SUV since Ward was very weak and was currently struggling to hold himself up by himself. Once Ward was in the SUV, Skye joined him in the back seat and Coulson was the driver.

***A.O.S***

During the drive back to the bus, Ward filled Coulson in with what the Doctor had told about the work he and Simmons would doing to get him back to 100%. Coulson was glad to hear that Ward was going to be returning to the team. Even with Trip tacking the place of the team specialist it just wasn't the same. May and Trip still had some reservations with Ward being back with the team which didn't surprise Coulson. Fitz has also had reservations but he had gone to the hospital to speak with Ward. After speaking with Ward, Fitz was alright with him joining the team.

Coulson slowed down as they reached the plane and rove straight up the ramp that was down waiting for them. Putting the SUV in park, Coulson turned his attention to Ward.

"Ready?" Coulson asked.

Ward stared ahead look at the lab where the team were standing around the holatable. "Yes Sir." Ward felt Skye squeeze his hand letting him know she was there for him.

Hearing Ward's reply Coulson got out of the SUV and went around the trunk to retrieve Ward's wheelchair. Skye meet Coulson at the side of the car Ward was sitting on. Making sure the breaks on the wheelchair where on before Coulson helped Ward out of the car.

"Do you want me or Coulson to push you?" Skye asked Ward once he was settled in the chair.

"Coulson." Ward replied holding his hand out for Skye's.

Taking he hand they headed up to the lab. Skye could tell Ward was getting more nervous the closer to the lab they got. Ward could feel his heart begin to quicken every inch they got closer to the lab. It wasn't the fact that he was back on the bus that made him nervous it was them all watching him that' what was making him nervous.

"If everyone would like to leave so I can examine Ward in private." Simmons said when Skye, Coulson and Ward entered the lab.

"Geez Jemma, at least give him five minutes to settle in before you poke and prod him." Skye commented.

"Doing the examination now means Ward can rest for the rest without having to come back down here." Jemma explained.

"It's alright Skye, Simmons is right it's better to get to get the examination over and done with." Ward said. "But I would like Skye to stay, if that's alright with you Simmons?"

"That's fine with me." Simmons smiled at Ward.

"Alright the rest of us will be up stairs, just shout if you need one of us." Coulson told Simmons before leaving the lab followed closely by May.

As Trip and Fitz walked out of the lab they both gave Ward a pat on the shoulder as a welcome home gesture. That pats helped Ward's nervous feeling fad away slightly.

"Relax Ward." Simmons said when the lab door closed and began to collect the equipment she need.

"That's not an easy thing to do when I know you're going to pock, prod and whatever else to me for about the next hour." Ward told the young scientist as Skye gave him a hand out of the wheelchair and on to the table.

"Well nothing am about to do it going to hurt." Simmons replied retuning to Skye and Ward. "So I'm going to full body health check, ok?"

"Do whatever you need to do." Ward told her.

During the examination the three of them had a causal, relaxed conversation which helped Ward to completely relax and it had actually made him feel like he had never left. As time went on Ward could feel himself start to drop off to sleep.

"Babe, I know you're tired but I need you to stay wake just for a little while longer." Skye softly spoke to him. Ward nodded to indicate that he heard her but he kept his eyes closed.

"Ward I need you to open your eyes, I have one last test for you than you can go to sleep." Simmons said shacking his shoulders lightly.

Opening his eyes, Ward saw Simmons holding some sort of breathing apparatus for him. All he had to do was blow into it three times and he was done but he struggled with even holding to him mouth. He did manage to complete the test for Simmons with help from Skye.

"I'll go get Coulson to help with bring Ward up to the second level." Simmons whispered quietly into Skye's ear.

Skye turned her attention back Ward, he sat hunched over with his head hanging down. Walking over to Ward, she placed a hand under her chin so he was now looking at her. His eyes were half closed and he also had a couple of tear escaping.

"Hey what are the tears for." Skye said wiping the tears away. When Ward was tired and had no energy left but had to stay awake for some reason, his emotions would get the better of him.

"I'm so tired." Ward admitted.

"I know but Jemma's gone to get Coulson so he can help you upstairs and then you can have a nap and I'll wake you for dinner. How does that sound?" Skye explained to him. Ward just nodded having to energy to talk.

As they waited for Coulson they stood- well Ward sat- holding each other. "Thank you." Ward whispered.

"What for?" Skye asked.

"For being you and stay with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Skye tightened her hold on him.

"I love you Skye." Ward said for the first time since they saw each other at the prison.

Skye's eyes glistened with tears, "I love you too, Grant."

The end.


End file.
